


In the Blink of a Summer's Eye

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Scratching, Sex on stairs, Wall Sex, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson turns to the only person who can help him.</p>
<p>Written for the LiveJournal group stop_drop_howl for cousinshelley's prompt of all work and no play.</p>
<p>This was written rather quickly as a flash fic in less than the alotted time of 24 hrs so I apologize for any mistakes or inconsistencies. All errors are my own fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blink of a Summer's Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CousinShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts).



They’d spent a whole summer together…

A summer spent training and learning. A summer spent teaching and conditioning.

It was a summer that changed everything for Jackson. It was a summer in which Jackson began seeing Derek Hale as more than just another monster with red eyes. It was a summer in which Derek started seeing Jackson Whittemore as more than just another spoilt rich kid. It was the summer Jackson had finally become a wolf.

************

Jackson had always thought of the bite as a gift. A very enticing gift that he’d craved more than anything once he realized it existed. It would give him the power and control he’d always desired. He thought being a werewolf was all about intimidation and fear. Only recently, had he begun to realize how much responsibility and submission was involved in being part of a wolf pack.

Responsibility was something Jackson had always felt. He was responsible to bring pride to his parents; they didn’t want to be disgraced by his actions. That’s why Jackson always strived to be the best, to never let them down, to keep them from ever giving him back. He lived with the fear of never being good enough. It taught him to hide his flaws.

But submission… that was a new one for Jackson, it involved a certain amount of humility that Jackson just didn’t have. He was raised to think he was above others. He was a Whittemore and a Whittemore never backed down, never gave in… a Whittemore always had the upper hand. It was the cocky way of thinking that made Jackson seem so untouchable.

************

Jackson’s first full moon as a wolf had been rough. All Jackson wanted was to sink his teeth into something or someone. He’d come close to killing again and this time the reality of it had frightened him. He was finally aware of just how dangerous he was to the people he loved. He’d immediately gone to Derek for help. He’d known that Derek hated him but he’d had few choices. He’d needed Derek, needed his help before he transformed and hurt someone again. 

Derek had wanted to say no. Jackson had seen it in his eyes but Derek’s own guilt had made him say yes. After all, Derek was the one who’d turned Jackson, allowing him to become the Kanima. That guilt, that Hale sense of responsibility, had forced Derek to take Jackson under his wing that summer. That summer… the one that changed everything between them.

************

Jackson had grown tired of the rigorous training sessions. He’d grown tired of constantly being beaten down by Derek. He sometimes felt like Derek took all his frustrations out on him during these sessions. Sure, sometimes Jackson would land a few good blows but mostly it was just Jackson getting his ass kicked by an Alpha. If there was one thing Jackson hated more than anything, it was losing and somehow Derek knew that.

Jackson was not only honing his skills as a wolf, learning to become stronger, faster, smarter… but he was also learning to become humble and submissive. He learned when enough was enough and would cower submissively at Derek’s feet. Jackson hated it, wanted to fight back more than anything but he’d learned slowly but surely that he couldn’t have everything he wanted.

Especially Derek…

They’d begun to build a tentative alliance of sorts as they worked together. 

At first Jackson had been surprised. The only friend he’d ever had was Danny and Derek was definitely not Danny. He didn’t understand Jackson or his inner demons. He was argumentative and aggressive just like Jackson. It made them clash but somehow, it also brought them together.   
Jackson had learned how to use his wolf senses. Derek had taught him how to tap into the pain and fear to keep himself in control during the full moon. Knowing that he’d never hurt his family had made it worth every single beating.  
************  
It was the night before Jackson was leaving for London that the unthinkable happened. 

Derek had asked him to come by the house for one final training session just to be safe. That was akin to Derek’s acerbic personality, the guy thought you could never be safe without being sorry. 

Regardless, Jackson had shown up, unsure just why but ready for another rough fight. Instead, Derek had handed him a beer and motioned him to sit on the stairs. Jackson had balked at first, sure they were on better terms but it wasn’t exactly what he considered friendly. Something in Derek’s eyes made him curious and so he settled himself next to the other wolf.

“I thought we were training tonight…” He stated as he took a swig off the cold beer Derek had handed him.

“Well, you know what they say, all work and no play…” 

Jackson was surprised not just by Derek’s words but also the grin that crossed his face. It was almost feral in nature and it had Jackson intrigued.

“This isn’t exactly what I’d call play.” Jackson answered back with a grin of his own.

“Who said this was all I had in mind?” 

Jackson felt Derek’s hand slide onto his thigh and it was almost welcoming. He hadn’t realized just how long it’d been since he’d had such intimate contact. Usually Derek handled him roughly, with force but this was different. This time Derek’s touch was sensual and inviting.

“You know I leave in the morning, right?” 

Jackson placed a tentative hand onto Derek’s bicep, waiting for his decision.

“That’s why it’s the perfect time. No strings for either of us.”

There was no way Jackson could turn down an offer like that. 

He set the beer aside and took Derek’s face in both hands. He pulled the Alpha forward until their mouths touched. His tongue exploded with the taste of Derek. His scent which was so familiar to Jackson from all their other encounters consumed Jackson, that woodsy, vanilla scent that had become like home to him.

Derek’s arms pushed Jackson down onto the stairs, pinning him beneath Derek’s body. Jackson’s first reaction was to fight for dominance and he did. His fingers pulled at the dark strands of Derek’s hair as his body pushed up into Derek’s frame.

Their hips collided and Jackson felt a surge of desire coil within his stomach. He’d never been with a man before but something made him want this. He wasn’t sure if it was just because Derek was his Alpha and he was programmed to be submissive. Right now, a part of him didn’t even really care. 

“Derek…” 

The word came out in a groan against Derek’s mouth. Jackson wasn’t sure where he expected this to go but he knew he wanted it to go somewhere. Everything Jackson did was planned. His parents had control of his future, Lydia had control of their relationship… maybe all Jackson had was this. 

This one impetuous moment in time…

Jackson knew he wasn’t thinking straight but he didn’t care. Every article of clothing that fell to the wayside just brought him closer and closer to getting what he’d been wanting. And lately what Jackson wanted was Derek.

He knew this wasn’t a permanent thing, tomorrow he’d be headed for London with his father. He’d probably never see Derek Hale again. This was probably his only opportunity. Jackson didn’t want to think about how this affected his future; he only wanted to live in the moment, to be impulsive just this once.

Derek’s mouth around his cock felt beyond incredible and Jackson relished every moment until he was spilling himself down Derek’s throat. Derek’s cock felt strange yet not intrusive as he entered Jackson’s body. Being a werewolf, he could deal with the pain but he almost wasn’t prepared for the pleasure that followed.

Derek’s thrusts were slow and shallow, allowing for Jackson’s inexperience. On every other push, Jackson felt the tip of Derek’s prick as it grazed his prostate. He found himself pushing back as Derek continued to fuck him right there upon the stairs. Jackson felt the wolf within become unhinged but only just so. His nails scraped against Derek’s arms as he felt the Alpha’s teeth sharp against his neck.

There was nothing rough or dominating about their union. Oddly enough, Jackson felt safe within Derek’s arms. The bites and scratches they left in the wake of their passion healed quickly. Jackson had always hated submitting to Derek but somehow this time had been different. Feeling Derek’s release as it fell across his bared ass was almost welcoming, like he was being marked with Derek’s scent.

When it was finally over, Jackson expected it to be awkward. He expected to look into Derek’s eyes and find remorse or regret. Instead, he felt somehow connected to the other man. And it felt good for a change…

Yes, they’d spent the summer together but that final night was what changed everything for them both.

The exchange of mournful goodbye kisses led to another round of sex, this time up against the wall with rough fervor. When Jackson finally left that night he never expected anything more.

What he especially didn’t expect was Derek arriving in London a week later…

In the blink of a summer’s eye, Jackson had finally found what he needed… and that was Derek Hale.


End file.
